You will be in my heart
by Victoria Nike
Summary: This is a present to a special person whose birthday is today and my dearest friends who inspired me. Would love conquer all? This fic takes place in The Lost Canvas.


**You'll Be in My Heart**

 _ **Author's note:**_ British songwriter and singer Phil Collins wrote and performed the soundtrack of Disney's animated film Tarzan (1999). The film's lead song "You'll Be in My Heart" was one of Billboard Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks and it's a poignant one. Of course, I acknowledge Phil Collins as a brilliant contemporary artist because of his outstanding musical production.

Because the original song was released in June 15, 1999, this songfic is a friendly tribute and a very special gift to a child of September whose birthday is today and it's also dedicated to the true blue Gemini, the brave Scorpio and the witty Aquarius around the world. All of them inspired me, too.

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada. The Lost Canvas belongs to Masami Kurumada and Shiori Teshirogi. As I stated before, "You'll Be in My Heart" is a song written by Phil Collins.

 _ **XVIII Century – Saxony**_

It was a stormy moonless winter night. It had been raining cats and dogs for hours. Few travelers ran to find shelter at the cozy little village on the feet of the mountains. Actually, fewer dared to walk outside the shelters to face the wild winds and cold rain. However, in the middle of an empty twisting road, a tall figure clad with a wet long cloak and hood calmly stepped ahead without second thoughts.

After he turned southeast roughly, he sort of smiled as he watched a familiar sight. Far away the charming Saxony's capital Dresden, a massive haunting castle on a cliff watched over the Ore Mountains. Inside the huge stone walls, the guards patrolled and kept the entrance to the largest room, the one which was covered with precious paintings and sculptures. It was his final destination. His destiny, too.

With steady steps, he reached the main door. After watching his handsome face, the guards took him inside with a great deal of respect. Sneeringly, he passed through them and proudly entered the great hall. Before he was able to go across it, a slender guy dressed in his finery happily approached him and bowed. – Milord, welcome!

Before he could answer back, the young guy knelt before him. His golden eyes looked at him but something else caught his attention. Or someone else, indeed: the one who was standing at the opposite corner of the hall. While the guy took the soaked cloak away, he dryly asked. – Is everything alright, Valentine?

\- Yes, Milord. Following your orders, your troops spent the days doing drills under my direction. They are ready to go into battle.

He nodded and quickly left him. As he approached the dark figure at the corner, his battered heart pounded wildly. Before he reached that person, he used instinctively his fingers to comb his wild blond hair, trying to look tidy. Although the dangerous mission he successfully finished, nothing could have justified him to come before the leader of His Lord's troops looking disheveled. His golden eyes greedily embraced the dark figure as he came nearer her.

When he was a couple of inches from her, he knelt down until a familiar voice greeted him. – Rhadamanthys! Finally, you're back.

Still kneeling before her, he began his report. – Greetings, Lady Pandora. The mission in …

\- Breaking news! - Her deep violet eyes watched him with a mix of anxiety and distress as she said with a sharp tone. – The twin gods told me to go to Italy. They have found our Lord Hades' vessel.

\- Italy? It would be a long journey, Milady.

\- Nothing would stop me now. I must find my little brother … even if I need to climb the highest mountain. – She stated as she dreamily watched through the dark night. – Moreover, it's their command.

\- Of course, you should do their bidding. – He answered. But her beautiful troubled face puzzled him. – Is something wrong?

\- Oh, nothing … - Little tears went down her pale cheeks like pearl beads. She stared at him and added. – I have a bad feeling…

\- Don't be afraid. Nothing bad will happen. – The specter replied. – I assure you.

With almost a whisper, she asked him. – Would you come with me, Rhadamanthys?

– Of course, Lady Pandora. - Putting his gloved hand on his beating heart, he answered. - I'm at your command.

– Well, Wyvern, you must rest now. Tomorrow, we'll leave at dawn. - The black-haired girl slightly smiled. – You may take your leave.

The blond man nodded and devotedly took her slender hand in his gloved hand. He felt the squeeze of her hand. They gaze lovingly at each other before she looked away. In fact, Rhadamanthys tried to reassure her because he wanted her to stop crying and worrying. With utter respect, he kissed her hand and left the room.

In his room, Rhadamanthys took a relaxing warm bath prepared by the dutiful Valentine and changed his clothes. Watching through the big window pane, there was darkness outside. He sighed. In fact, this would be his last night at the castle before the next mission. It was the most important mission and she would be there with him, too.

He poured some whiskey on the expensive glass and drank it slowly. Life was a mystery. In reality, his human life finished when he was summoned by her to serve Lord Hades as a specter and Judge of the Underworld.

A stream of memories came back to him. A couple of years ago, he was a reckless young aristocrat traveling with his valet Valentine. As the heir of the mighty Walden family, Rhadamanthys wanted to see the world before he took his rightful place and duties in England. So he came to the beautiful and charming city of Dresden which was known as the Florence on the Elbe River. At Saxony's capital, they offered him all the amusements and challenges suitable for a hot-blooded young nobleman.

One day, when they walked along the promenade at sunset, he listened to a voice calling him. Without hesitation, he followed the voice up to the mountains until he found this castle. Dresden turned into a fading memory.

Coming along with Valentine, he reached the castle's main gate and found his way to the main hall where the blond man found a pale young girl sat on a sort of throne, her dark clothing in tatters. Many men were standing around her with mocking faces but Rhadamanthys realized that she was someone special so, although his valet was reluctant, the young aristocrat quietly knelt before her.

With a deep voice, she greeted him. – Welcome, Rhadamanthys. I summoned you because it's time for you to take your place as the mighty Wyvern, Judge of the Underworld.

Carefully watching her, the blond man was touched by her beauty, strength and fragility, too. Moreover, something melted in his brave heart. Besides, he felt there was a sort of bond between them, an old and powerful one build along centuries. His answer was yes by all means. Then, Pandora explained him that she was the commander of Lord Hades' troops and her sister. Her main task was to recruit 108 specters and she needed his help. She also gave him the Wyvern surplice afterwards and he swore loyalty to Hades. Since then, he never regretted his decision neither turned back in England again.

Coming back to the present, he smiled. The small black-haired girl was chosen by the gods to be their commander and to lead the specters to the next Holy War. For someone so small, she seemed to be so strong. But he wanted to be there for her, too. As time went by, she became a beautiful strong-willed and dutiful woman. So he raised his glass and made a toast to his Lord Hades and to her, too.

Being a young woman with little experience, her leadership was constantly challenged by Hades' troops. Of course, Rhadamanthys knew that Valentine despised Pandora but he didn't care. Even the other judges Minos and Aiacos made fun of her by exposing her shortcomings or errors. But he trust her to do the right thing. Although not having military training, she was clever enough to lead them to victory.

First, he was convinced that he was loyal to her because she was Lord Hades' representative among the specters. Later, when he was alone, he was able to tell himself the truth: he was madly in love with her. Since the beginning, she had a special place in his heart and mind. In fact, when she asked him to swear allegiance to Lord Hades, he also swore it to her saying under his breath: - _You'll be in my heart from this day on, now and_

Pandora was born to be the jewel and heiress of her family. However, her fate wasn't to be the fairy-tale princess who seduced a powerful king. She was deprived of the true colors when she became Hades' most trusted sister and servant.

Rhadamanthys knew her story and he regretted the sufferings she had to bear. In fact, she was a lonely soul. The twin gods kept her under surveillance. Minos and Aiacos did their best to make her angry. The other specters disregarded her. But he was always at her side whenever she needed him, even when she mistreated him.

Looking at the golden drink, he reminded the precious time spent together at the beginning. Some quiet evenings, when she played her harp, the blond man was able to see her real self. But all the humiliations she went through taught her to protect herself by putting up a front. However, Pandora didn't need to pretend with him. Moreover, looking into her eyes, he realized that she also loved him, too. But her responsibilities and position didn't allow her to show him more than a certain degree of respect, the one that should be granted to a mighty Judge of the Underworld and nothing else. He accepted it, too.

Having asked him to come with her to Italy, her request had different yet meanings and promises. All in all, Pandora made the first move: she wanted him near her even in the moonless winter nights. No matter what his loyal Valentine said, Rhadamanthys decided to follow her lead. Maybe there would be a chance to stroll along the Italian cities with cultural and artistic splendor as a couple of affluent carefree young members of the nobility might have done. As the pair of happy aristocrats they were meant to be.

He made another toast. This time, his toast was to the most alluring yet stubborn girl who enchanted and almost tamed the mighty Wyvern. – _All in all, we aren't that different at all, aren't we Pandora?_

The Holy War began. Just days after the boy Alone was found, Minos' dismal failure at the threshold of Athena's Sanctuary took place. Then, Pandora was desperate to win the war soon. So she asked him to accompany her to the realm of the Lord of the Seas. The new mission was launched but they devised their plans in secrecy. It was vital to get the mysterious yet powerful orichalcum. With this legendary metal, nobody could defeat Hades.

But this mission was a failure, too, because he didn't prevented the Saints to get the orichalcum. Besides, he was deadly hurt by the reckless Scorpio Gold Saint Kardia before he died. Although he survived the damned Kardia's attack, he had to use his powers in order to save Pandora before the Temple of the Sea was frozen by that stubborn Aquarius Gold Saint Degel.

When he returned to Hades' castle, his Lord inside the human vessel Alone reproached him for this defeat. All in all, the Wyvern was challenged to show his loyalty. Sphinx Pharaoh was asked to weigh the judge's heart with his Balance of Curse and Rhadamanthys succeeded in showing his love and devotion to Hades. For that reason, Alone gave him his divine blood so the blond specter became a more powerful and restless warrior. But he almost lost his mind in the process of assimilating that mighty blood.

However, his sacrifice remained unknown to most of the troops. Even Aiacos made fun of his defeat. Although Valentine's support and valuable help, his whereabouts were unknown as well as his struggle. After his confinement at the Temple of Saturn, the specters' incessant chitchat was unbearable. The distorted news came to Pandora thanks to Chesire. The immature cat-boy enjoyed to portray the Wyvern's situation in the worst terms possible. Actually, she didn't forgive the Wyvern's defeat and she frowned upon the loser. Her contempt and lack of appreciation were the worst wounds of all that he must endure.

Although he didn't say a word, Rhadamanthys wanted to cry aloud: - _Don't listen to them, Pandora! What do they know? We need each other to fight for our god Hades and for us, too!  
_

There was little time left to feel low or sad. The Holy War was getting closer to Hades' temples and the Lost Canvas was almost finished. Finally, Alone had stated that Hades' true will was to kill everyone because death was salvation. But Pandora utterly disagreed with him. With shock and rage, she realized the boy had been controlling Hades' power since the beginning. She needed to stop Alone's vicious plans as soon as possible. So she turned back to the only specter she trusted.

Rhadamanthys met Pandora again when she came to the Temple of Saturn. But the commander of Hades' troops faced first the stubborn Valentine. Although the Harpy's loyalty, the Wyvern was displeased now. His subordinate's actions were rebellious and his second in command shouldn't have attacked Lord Hades' sister. Being a Judge of the Underworld, there was only one course of action. So he carried out the death penalty pretty soon, no matter how much he regretted to kill Valentine. He swore to serve Hades as a specter so he would fulfill his mission. So, he accompanied the proud woman until he met the young Leo Gold Saint Regulus.

After the bloody battle between Regulus and Rhadamanthys, the Wyvern was seriously injured because Regulus launched his most powerful attack to the man's heart, violently piercing it. Standing before the young Saint, the Judge watched the hole in his chest from where the blood poured like a quiet stream. Only because of the divine blood given to Rhadamanthys, he survived to his ordeal.

After listening to the Saint and analyzing the facts, the truth came through him and he roared in anger. Rhadamanthys had been cheated by a human boy. Maybe Pandora was in danger now because she went ahead when the battle with Regulus began. So the Wyvern decided to go to the place where he would be able to find and challenge the true enemy.

\- _When destiny calls you, you must be strong, Pandora!_ – The blond judge wanted to send her a message. - _I may not be with you but you need to fight! I'm heading to the temple!_

Meanwhile, Pandora had found out the truth of her damned past and her horrible present. She was outraged to know the way the twin gods manipulated her through the years. Moreover, she was furious to know how Alone was preventing Hades to take control of himself. Not having the power to deal with Hades' vessel, Pandora was hurt and thrown to the ground.

When the judge arrived to the place were Alone was painting the Lost Canvas, he was shocked to look at Pandora's body covered with blood and dirt. The wicked young painter had dared to control his Lord Hades and to wound the girl who only devotedly wanted to serve him. The Wyvern roared and took a step forward. Mixed feelings were choking him: hatred to the phony, regret after watching Pandora's condition, sadness and fury. Having sworn to protect her, he felt that he had failed her, too.

Alone claimed to be doing Hades' will but it was not true. So the Wyvern faced him, ready to punish him with his Greatest Caution. Using Hades' cosmo, Alone struck him with all his might. The attack reached his heart and part of Rhadamanthys almost divine body was torn apart by the blow. His blood covered his battered body. While he fell to the ground, his last worry was Pandora's safety. - _I'll be there for you from this day on, now and forever more…_

It was pitch dark again. Far away, someone was crying. A sweet voice talked in almost a whisper. – What you have done, fool?

Rhadamanthys listened at her sweet voice calling for her as her arms embraced his bleeding body. It felt good. It was the first time she hugged him. He wished she would have embraced him like that when they were strolling along the banks of the Elbe River in Dresden or crossing the bridges of the Arno in Florence.

– You're getting cold, Rhadamanthys.- Caressing his bleeding head, she said. – Don't leave me now.

He tried to look at her. In fact, he was deeply hurt. With great effort, he talked to her. - No, Pandora. I would never leave you.

Rhadamanthys sighed and tried to caress her crying face. Although wanting to help Pandora against Alone, it seemed he wasn't able to stop the young boy. But he would not give up now. So he made a big effort to get on his feet and whispered to her. - If you love me, I would never die. I would be at your side always.

She was in shock and asked. – What are you doing, Rhadamanthys? You should rest here. I would take good care of your wounds…

A horrible laugh stopped them. – More lovey-dovey words? You damned little piece of filth!

Standing up before him, Rhadamanthys focused to launch his signature attack. Although he wanted to punish the impostor, he decided to aim the portrait of Athena and did it with all his might.

The wild boy sneered and cried. – Stupid specter! You didn't touch me!

With contempt, the Wyvern smiled at him. – I wasn't aiming at you, Alone.

Although freeing the powers of the goddess Athena from the cursed painting, the warrior wasn't happy at all because Rhadamanthys knew that he wouldn't be able to fight at Hades' side in this Holy War. But he was sure that Alone would face his punishment soon.

Again, darkness came upon him as he fell again but he whispered: - _Oh, you'll be here in my heart, always._

Losing track of time, he stayed in her arms again. His eyelids were heavy as stones but he felt her warmth upon him. Some tears covered his skin like slight hot kisses.

\- Don't leave me, Rhadamanthys! – She softly cried. – You were the only one who trusted me. You never despised me.

Watching her with his blood-covered eyes, he whispered. - I would not leave you alone, Pandora. I promise to be at your side since the beginning so I'm here for you now and forever.

Pandora cried and hugged him tightly. Both of them knew that there wasn't a common future for them but neither of them wanted to part. Love was a strong feeling and they understood now why it gave so much strength, courage and faith to those damned Saints.

Meanwhile, the wicked boy was threatening them again. But both of them were deaf to him now. The only thing that mattered was to be together listening at their hearts beating in harmony for the first time.

Nevertheless, his golden eyes watched her for the last time before Rhadamanthys decided to make his last move. In fact, this game was over now. No matter how much he tried or fought for, he knew that he would die soon. He regretted to leave her alone now but he wanted to get her away of Alone's clutches. So, with a deep breath, he raised his cosmo for the last time. The final attack wasn't addressed to Alone. His power was used to take her away from that damned place.

Knowing that Pandora might feel sad and lonely afterwards, he asked her to live on behalf of Hades as well as for him and his legacy.

– Live, Pandora. – The wounded Wyvern shouted his last words. – Live for our love, too….

The bright golden light that surrounded her just echoed his last words.

When Pandora woke up, she realized she was on the earth again. She looked at the trees and meadows t. Far away, the charming and sunny Saxony's capital Dresden seemed to greet her again.

Bitter warm tears came down her pale cheeks but a soft breeze caressed her skin as a lover's embrace. Pandora felt his warmth and voice again. – Live now! I'll be there for you, Pandora. In this life and in the next ones.


End file.
